Many set top boxes that are currently available include a digital video recorder (DVR). A DVR can record content that is received at a set top box and store the content at a memory device for playback at a later time. The DVR can record content in several ways. For example, a user can tune to a selected program and the DVR can automatically buffer the content at a memory device while the user is watching the program in case the user wants to “pause” the show. Also, a user can manually select a program to be recorded by the DVR based on the title of the program or based on the time that the program is schedule to be broadcast. Finally, a user can program the DVR to record multiple broadcasts of a particular program, e.g., different episodes of a television series.
In the situation where a user programs the DVR to record multiple episodes of a particular program, storage space at the memory device can be very quickly consumed, especially if the same episode of a particular program is recorded more than once. As the storage space is consumed, less unique programs, songs, pictures, and other content may be recorded by the DVR, thereby reducing the usefulness of the DVR.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for recording television content at a set top box.